This invention is directed to sanitizing devices and a dispensing mechanism of the type that may be used in public facilities to minimize the transfer of germs from other users of such facilities.
The present invention relates to a disposable toilet flush handle protector and dispensing mechanism that has particular utility in public restrooms to prevent or minimize the spread of germs, in such facilities as one may find on interstate highways and shopping centers.
In today""s society we are familiar with a variety of sanitizing devices, such as sprays and cleansers, which are common products in one""s household. All to often we are reminded by numerous TV commercials of the problem and spread of germs in the home, where the control thereof is a primary focus of home owners, especially those with children. Unfortunately, we don""t have the same control over public facilities despite attempts by the operators thereof to provide safe and clean facilities. At least one area of concern to those operators is to provide throw away toilet seat protectors, or other means of protection. In this regard the prior art offers a number of devices or practices to minimize one""s contact with the seat of a toilet. The following U.S. patents illustrate some of such devices or practices:
a.) No. 1,563,236, to Smith, teaches a portable toilet seat which utilizes a pair of U-shaped pivotal legs, pivotal from the underside of a circular toilet seat.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,374, to Wagner, relates a folding chair having a seat with a central commode opening, and four individually pivotal legs.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 1,223,065, to Meyer, discloses a portable toilet seat similar to that taught by Smith.
d.) U.S. Pat No. DE 1,051,467, to Elgin, teaches a child""s fixed stool which is adapted to be positioned over a conventional toilet.
A very recent patent, though still one addressing the concern of the spread of germs associated with toilet seats of public restrooms, is U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,068, to Chavis. The patent is directed to a portable and removable commode seat that comprises a commode seat and a series of extendable and foldable legs secured to the commode seat and extending therefrom. When the legs are extended generally vertically from the commode seat, the commode seat can be placed over a conventional commode and utilized without the person ever coming in contact with the underlying fixed commode. After use, the legs can be folded to extend adjacent the underside of the commode seat for convenient handling or storage. A modification thereof is a commode seat having plural J-shaped supports to rest on and be supported by the conventional commode. In each case, a preferred feature is the provision of plural, thin, peelable and removable sheets of paper, or other suitable material, overlying the seating surface to allow the user thereof to expose a fresh and germ free surface when desired.
Unfortunately the foregoing prior art deals only with the single source of germs, and the protection thereagainst, that one can encounter in a public facility. A secondary source of germs, and the spread thereof, but which has received no recognition, is the flush handle of a toilet. Typically, especially in public facilities, toilet flush handles comprise a depressible, elongated handle that is manually operated by the user. With thousands of flushes per month at popular highway rest sites, and only periodic cleansing and possible sanitizing, germs can easily spread, germinate and present major problems to those who follow. This invention addresses the latter concern by providing a disposable sleeve member, and dispenser, that insulates the user from the potential germs which may be present on the flush handle. The manner by which this invention meets this secondary source of germs will become apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
This invention relates to a disposable, toilet flush handle protection device and mountable dispensing mechanism therefore, where the device has particular utility for minimizing the spread of germs in public facilities, from one user to another. The device comprises an elongated tapered disposable tubular member of a diametric size to be slidably received onto and off a conventional, perpendicularly mounted flush handle member. A first end of the device is closed, while the second end includes an outwardly flared portion, where the flared portion is preferably formed by plural longitudinal slots to segment the second end. The dispensing mechanism comprises a semi-rigid tube, such as may be formed of a thin walled plastic, open at the top end for receiving a plurality of nestable said devices, and open at the bottom end. The bottom end includes an inwardly directed flange to selectively contact and temporarily retain the flared portions of the devices so as to limit the dispensing of a single said device at selected intervals.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to give comfort and security to users of the invention against the spread of germs in public restroom facilities.
Another object hereof is the provision of disposable, biodegradable items that protect users thereof against the spread of germs, without adversely impacting the environment.
A further object of the invention is a convenient and simple dispensing mechanism that can be readily mounted to a wall or other fixed structure within easy reach of the user.
These and other objects will become more apparent in the description which follows, especially by those skilled in the art, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.